A Collection of Stories
by Gildra Evestar
Summary: A bunch of short stories that I wrote awhile ago, mearly for entertainment, and some challages. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Career Day

**Here a series of short little fics from awhile ago. I only just found them. Please R&R.**

**They are kinda random and fun. Please enjoy.**

**I own nothing but the plot (sadly)**

**Um they take place before Greg was a CSI

* * *

**

**Career Day**

A small white sign was taped on the inside of the Las Vegas Crime Lab door. "Career Day" was written in big bold lettering. Greg smiled as he opened the door to his work, he loved career day. He loved to opportunity to educate the next generation. One day he hoped that he would see one of them working in the very lab he worked in, hopefully before he was forty. Then he would be, at last, being able to become a true CSI.

He walked thought eh lab towards his "office". The mess from the day shift was still in his lab. All those little grade school children who got the special tour during the day had left sticky ginger prints everywhere. Luckily the older more mature children got the night version of the tour. The really serious high school students would get to go on a ride along. Each CSI and lab person paired off with a student.

Greg was reminessing about his own career day, when his dreams seemed so far away. When a spunky girl with pigtails walked into the DNA lab, "Hullo," she greeted.

"Uh…hi…"Greg said with puzzlement, "Did you miss your ride back to school," assuming she was from the day tour.

"NO!" she yelled angrily, "I told my mom not ot put pig tails in my hair, but noooooooooooo, they make you look cute," using a voice Greg assumed was suppose to be her mothers. The girl pulled out the pigtails and pulled them into a singular ponytail, "of course she doesn't listen to me! I am in Grade seven! What do I know about the way I want to look…" Greg suddenly cut her off.

"You must by Chris?"

"You got that right!" she tilted her head to the side and smiled, " and you are?"

"Greg Sanders, the supreme ruler of the DNA lab." Greg was surprised that someone that young new what they wanted to be, "I suppose we should get started then," the girl nodded and they walked to the break room.

In the break room they were greeted by the night shift and four teens. Catherine and a lanky pimply faced nerd were talking. Sara and Nick talked to two girls about sixteen who were dressed more for a grad party then work, and Grissom was talking to a board looking skater boy about bugs. Warrick was sitting alone.

"Hey everyone!" Greg exclaimed, "This is Chris" Slowly he introduced everyone, "Catherine, Sara, Nick, Grissom and Warrick…hey where's your career buddy?"

"He came in through the wrong door and ending up in the morgue, he's been the bathroom ever since," the room burst into laughter. Brass entered the room shadowed by a red haired boy.

"Got our first case lets roll," he said. Quickly the room cleared, leaving only Greg and Chris.

"Aren't we going?" she inquired.

"Nope, we get to work in the lab tonight!" Greg hopped off towards the DNA lab, Chris rolled her eyes and followed.

About an hour later Warrick and his shadow, a young boy who looked tough, appeared at the door. "I need you to run this hair for DNA," Warrick said handing the paper bag containing DNA to Greg.

"Oh! DNA!" Greg smiled and he snatched the bag.

"DNA: Dioxiribonucleaicacid," Chris smiled, "DNA is a double helix made up of four bases: Tymine, Guanine, Cytosine, Aldine. It is unique in all living organism with the exception of those who reproduce Asexually and in twins."

"Wha!" Greg appeared puzzled

"Wow! Watch out little buddy or she'll take your job," Warrick teased.

By the end of the night Chris had showed up Greg to every member of the nightshift, and when all the students had left Greg was pouting in the break room.

"Look on the bright side," Grissom smiled, "if we hire her you will get into the field,"

"Really?" Greg's face lit up.

"Nope," all the CSIs laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Halloween

**Halloween**

The pale full moon rose on a dark Sin City night. The strip was full of happy tricker treaters, they spilled over into the adjacent streets, and communities. The whole city was dressed in a variety of costumes. Even people who normally didn't get into the sprit of Sin City did on this night. This was true of the cities largest crime lab. Many of the CSIs were dressed in simply cat-ear headbands, or funky contacts. Halloween was one of the worst nights for crime in the city. So they were all much busier then normal.

Sara and Catherine had already completed six B&Es it was appeared to be the start of a long string. Nick was working the double murder of two parents who supposedly killed each other over the children's bad of candy. Warrick and Grissom were working on a prank gone wrong.

With all these cases each CSI placed their evidence on the desk of one Greg Sanders without evening looking up. The last person to enter was Nick, "Hey I got this DNA I need you t-…" the Texan was staring at his buddy, "Why the hell are you wearing a gopher suit,"

"I am a lemming. What are you suppose to be mister creepy eyes!" Nick blinked a few times before remembering he was wearing a pair of yellow cat contacts.

"I am…" Nick ponders…what was he suppose to be…" I am a C.A.T.C.S.I."

"A cat CSI? How original," Greg said sarcastically

"Yes a Cool, Available, and Tasty, CSI!"

"Tasty?"

"I couldn't think of another T word okay! Just run the samples!" Nick threw his evidence on the pile. Not long after Nick left a tiny knock came on the door.

"Trick or Treat"

"Whoa! It's a witch! Are you and eeeeeeevil witch?"

"Yes!" Lindsey squealed, "Now give me my treat or I will play a trick on you!"

"Oh No! Don't hurt me miss witch, I will find you a treat!" Greg stumbled to his secret fridge as Lindsey giggled. He stared at the contents, no candy, no chocolate, just cheese.

"Uh…" he stared at the young girl, then at the cheese, "do you like cheese?"

"Is it eeeeeeevil cheese?"

"Sure…" Greg took out a huge block of cheese and dumped it into Lindsey's bag, just as Catherine walked in.

"He! Come on leave Greg the Gopher alone," Catherine said with a smile.

"I AM A LEMMING!" Greg said with passion

"A lemming? You do know those things run of cliffs right?"

"Only once every four years!"

"Mommy What's a lemming?" Lindsey inquired.

"Greg is a lemming" Catherine said and pointed at the DNA tech.

"But I thought he was a gopher this is confusing"

"I am a British Cheese eating Lemming!" Greg said exasperated

"British?" Cath appeared puzzled

"Lemming?" Lindsey stared at Greg trying her best to figure this out.

"CHEESE!" Yelled Greg, "Now Out!" he pointed at the door, "so I may do my business as a lemming and find the DNA of British Cheese!"

"Rrrrright…" Catherine grabbed her daughter and left.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas

**Christmas**

The cold winter wind blew snow into downtown Chicago. Greg sighed and turned the channel on the break room TV. The lonely DNA lab tech sat alone, he was pulling a double shift and was waiting for his favourite bunch of CSIs to show up. He began to twiddle his thumbs to the Christmas music when Catherine walked in. "Hey have you started the DNA I gave you last shift?"

"I was just-"

"Greg! Just get it done!" Catherine whipped around and left. Greg felt extremely hurt. He was going to tell her he was just waiting for her to come in. However he wasn't going got let this ruin his last day of work before Christmas. As he walked back to his lab he saw his two best buddies.

"Hey guys!" Greg said cheerfully. When neither of the men replied he tried again, "Hey?"

"Greg! We heard you the first time!" Warrick growled.

"Sorry," Greg hung his head and walked into his lab. He pulled Cath's and Warrick's results. He began to run the DNA from the case Gil and Sara were working. Catherine walked in with a scowl on her face before she could open Greg handed her the results. Warrick entered through the other door looking as though he was going for a mug shot. Greg handed the results to Warrick. Neither CSI said anything they simply left. "Your welcome" he whispered when they were out of earshot.

Down the hall Greg could hear Grissom yelling at Hodges, again. Greg really wished that he was going home for Christmas but he couldn't get a ticket of the snow less city. Beside he was going to be on call all Christmas Eve and Day. Grissom's were just printing as the angry supervisor entered the DNA lab. "Here!" Greg shooed the results in Grissom's general direction. Startled Gil gave a half smiled and left.

It was a long shift for Greg, and by the end he was glad he was going home. As he left the lab he uttered "Merry Christmas" under his breath.

The CSIs entered the Christmas decorated break room. The plan tree shadowed over several gifts. "Who are those for?" wondered Sara a loud. She walked over and picked one up. "This one is for you Catherine."

"Who's it from?"

"It says "from you secret Santa…" Catherine gabbed it away from Sara ripped it open to reveal a gold chain necklace with a good-sized opal setting. Catherine gasped, there was a note attached, and as she read it she smiled. "There's one for everyone!" Exclaimed Sara as she passed them all out. Warrick received a enough tickets to go to the movies for three weeks straight, Nick tickets to a football game, Sara two hundred dollar gift certificate to her favourite store. Grissom a live baboon spider imported, very rare. Each of the gifts came with a personalized note, unique to each of them.

Out side the window of the break room, un noticed by all stood the wacky lab tech. "Merry Christmas," He smiled and walked to his car, he wondered if, no when, they would figure it out. How he had worked overtime for five months, stayed in the run down apartment, drove the old beater of a car that barely ran. All for them, for a moment to see them happy.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
